


视频

by hahabo



Category: mob橘 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 12:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20242591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahabo/pseuds/hahabo





	视频

ntr预警。  
健身房教练x妍妍

我老婆最近不知道怎么了总是穿的很性感。明显小了一号黑色的丝绸吊带裙把乳肉勒出一道痕迹，挤出一道深深的乳沟，大半个奶都在外面露着，稍微动一动乳晕上的小颗粒都能看见。她甚至还穿上了好久不穿的高跟鞋。我斜着眼看她，她回头朝我笑笑，仿佛还是当初那个一脸傻气什么都不懂的妍妍。

"老公我去健身房，晚上你自己订个外卖吧。"  
裙子都遮不住b，你去哪家健身房？

不过算了，我知道我们之间的矛盾，我身体不好不能好好让她过上幸福日子，她就算做了什么我也不会怪她。

门咔哒一声重新锁上了，我闭着眼睛休息，大概一个小时，我刚刚有点睡着手机突然响了。我眯着眼解锁屏幕，但是传来的视频却让我脑袋嗡嗡响。

妍妍躺在瑜伽垫上，那条堪堪蔽体的裙子早已不翼而飞，柔软的乳房因为平躺的原因向两边散开但依旧无法让人忽视的丰满，你他妈不是去健身吗？怎么教练还脱了衣服给你擦油按摩呢！我的脑子告诉我应该这样指责，但是我的眼睛却不听使唤想要继续看下去。

健身教练是个年轻帅气的小哥，宽厚的背，乖巧的泰迪卷发，完全不是常见教练肌肉虬结的样子。那双大手沾了按摩油在妍妍的胸上按来揉去，暗红色的乳尖还没触碰就已挺立，她努力抬起身子把胸更多的送到教练手中，大张着的双腿盘住健壮的腰肢，用自己不停冒水的下身磨蹭着教练半勃起的性器。

怎么会这样！我怎么也没想到当初纯的像水的妍妍现在居然这么会发骚。都是我的错。

视频还在继续播放，两人早已进入下一环。妍妍半直起身帮教练脱了短裤，带着男性气息的肉棒直接打在她的小脸上，可是她居然没有生气，要知道我平时叫她给我摸一摸都要哄很久。现在妍妍捧着教练粗大的性器在自己的小脸上像宝贝一样磨蹭然后张大嘴巴含了进去，那东西实在太大了，妍妍努力很久也只是吃下去一半，龟头把她的脸颊顶鼓起来一块，她却像吃到什么美食一样吞咽着。比起我，教练真的很帅，喘气时的声音也很性感，不笑时紧绷的表情也会让妍妍发大水。似乎教练不想被妍妍口出来，我看见他揉了揉妍妍的长发，稍微用力就把她抱起来让她坐在旁边的桌子上。

大手分开肉嘟嘟的臀肉，肉棒在穴缝里滑动着，时不时故意顶一下冒出头的阴蒂，就是不进去。妍妍是个不受屈的人，她知道怎么撒娇让男人听她的话。她抱着小教练的头，自己微微上移把奶头主动喂给教练，小教练也很是上道，上边张嘴吃奶，下身也一鼓作气全部插了进去，妍妍张着嘴毫不吝啬自己的叫床声。视频太过高清，我不仅能听见他们的声音，连妍妍爽翻的白眼，含不住的口水还有小教练的舌尖是怎么舔弄奶孔我都能看的一清二楚。

交合的下身发出黏腻的水声，毛发被过多的淫水浸湿纠缠在一起，妍妍手向后撑着桌子却被小教练拉起来搭在自己脖子上，竟然是把妍妍抱起来操干。性器从深红色的阴唇中忽闪忽现，我猜妍妍一定特别爽。她的口红都叫人吃光了，尖叫声也越来越大，直到她浑身抽搐一样抱紧男人我知道她高潮了。小教练也不客气地射了一泡浓精在里面，黏糊糊的东西从合不拢的穴眼里流出来，妍妍趴在小教练的胸口用手指一圈圈地划着圆。

我听见小教练问她，"你老公那边没事吗？"

"能有什么事，他根本不关心我。他早就找了个肤白奶大的新欢了。"

这可真是冤枉我，我只不过是看了一篇别人写的凰文而已。不过都一样了，我的确不会管她。

视频的最后是妍妍跪扒在地上，轻摇着细腰等待小教练的宠爱。我看那小教练要不了多久也会沉溺在这个女人的手里，毕竟有人会拒绝蜂腰大胸的姐姐吗？


End file.
